


Hover

by Kymopoleia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, basically it's just angst, because i wanted to see how writing it was, this is ladrien sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should go.” The words tumble free from her lips. “I shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>His eyebrows furrow and his surprised smile curves down into a frown. “Why?”</p><p>“I…” Marinette can feel her own cheeks heating at how cute he looks, and how hard her heart aches. “I’m intruding.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hover

Marinette hovered in front of his windows, body pressed to the glass and toes on the ledge to keep herself from falling. She’d been considering knocking for two minutes now, but the sight of Adrien Agreste staring at the Ladyblog was too… surreal for her to interrupt. Besides, what was she even doing, using the spots to stalk him? She should just-

Adrien stands distractedly and comes to the window, bracing himself on the metal beam. He’s looking down, and she can see the confusion process in his mind as his eyes slide up her body, ending at her eyes, widened with fear behind her mask.

They’re standing perfectly matched on opposite sides of the glass, and Marinette will swear to her grave and back that the look they share heats up her whole body (or maybe it’s the sun’s rays washing over her back as it sets, no doubt framing her form and turning her front into a menacing shadow). No matter how she must look, though, she can see every hair on the blonde’s head outlined from the soft glow of the sun, can see every freckle and even the gleam off his teeth from the surprised smile he’d made at seeing her.

After an eternity of staring, Marinette registers what she’s doing. She’s standing on a window ledge in front of Adrien, only two inches of metal and luck keeping her there. Adrien has something substantial under his feet, miles of marble floor and his future ahead of him. The only thing keeping him here, staring at her, must be surprise.

Marinette readies herself to leave, tensing as she gets her yoyo ready, but Adrien reaches up and pops open a window, calling to her softly.

“My lady?”

And he sounds so vulnerable that leaving him hanging there, while she stands so steadily, would be a crime worthy of Chat Noir’s claws.

It’s nothing to climb up, fall into his room gracefully. Part of her hates herself for how she got here, not of her own merit and Adrien’s permission, but by slipping in like a pest at his invitation.

“Ladybug?” He asks, cheeks tinted pink. He must be embarrassed by her presence, he must be thinking of some polite way to call the police.

“I should go.” The words tumble free from her lips. “I shouldn’t be here.”

His eyebrows furrow and his surprised smile curves down into a frown. “Why?”

“I…” Marinette can feel her own cheeks heating at how cute he looks, and how hard her heart aches. “I’m intruding.”

“You could…” He hesitates. “You could never intrude.”

She lifts a hand and puts it on his shoulder, hardly trusting herself with that much. His whole body leans into her hand, reminding her of a cat for a second. The thought strikes her as odd, considering her partnership with Chat… She blinks the train away, squeezing his shoulder slightly. “I am.”

“You’re always welcome here.”

Marinette shakes her head, pulling her hand back. “W-what if someone sees, and thinks you’re… close to me?” Her voice trembles, and he catches her hand, pulling it to his chest.

“I don’t care about that.” He smiles at her. “Can we… talk? Why did you come?”

She gets redder in the face and even her ears can’t escape the flush. “I…”

His expectant look weighs heavily on her shoulders, and her throat closes at how he’s looking at her. Why can’t he look at her like that when she’s Marinette?

“You?” He adds softly, matching how quiet she’d gotten.

 _Want to cry¬_. Marinette closes her eyes, swallowing thickly. “Wanted to make sure you hadn’t been hurt.”

“Hurt?” He sounds surprised. “You worry about me?”

“Of course I do!” It escapes her in an emotional mess, and her heart starts its treacherous climb up to thump distractingly in her throat.

Adrien’s finger tips her chin up, and her eyes flutter open, lashes batting like butterfly wings. She shudders from the thought, shudders from the memories, shudders from the tender way he’s still looking at her.

 _You don’t look at me like that when I’m Marinette_. “I…”

He slides his hand up to cup her cheek, lips parted enough for her to see a sliver of his tongue and feel the soft puffs of air on her face.

It’s too intimate, they’re too close. Her heart is breaking with every inch lost, even though she knows that it should be soaring. Adrien is there, paying attention to her, looking at her like she’s everything.

-

Adrien shouldn’t be leaning this close to Ladybug. She’s frozen in front of him, their faces a few inches apart and his hand resting on her cheek. It feels like his hand is made of stone, locked in place, while the rest of him is on fire.

 _What is he doing?_ When Adrien had seen her outside his window, looking like a secret against the sunset, his heart had almost stopped beating. It was like time had frozen, like the universe was giving him a moment to fall in love again. But then he’d opened his window, internally chastising himself. What was he doing? He wasn’t Chat right now, he had no idea why she’d been there, or if she had even actually been there.

He just knew he’d have hated himself if he left her out there.

Ladybug is looking up at him like she wants to say something, like she’s about to leave, like she’s about to break his heart. She’s staring at him with a look in her eyes that he can’t decipher, but he knows that no matter what she’s thinking it will hurt him.

This isn’t the real him. Adrien Agreste is a name and a figure, a puppet his father controls. The real him has a mask and claws and saves Paris weekly with her, slipping out puns and praise like they’re raindrops and baring his heart to her, willing himself to keep up with her, to follow her lead, to let her show him how to help her and be what she needs.

Adrien, Chat, he’s the yang to her yin, the frame to her masterpiece, the edge to her blade. He’d do anything to stay like that forever but, right now, looking into her eyes and waiting, he knows that this is dangerous.

What if he told her he was Chat?

She seemed to want to keep Adrien safe.

She’d never forgive him for putting himself in danger like that.

Or worse, she could stop caring.

He’d lied. She wouldn’t tolerate that, would she? Would she embrace him or hate him?

What would happen?

“Adrien…” She whispers, and he has no idea how long he’s been staring down at her.

With a split second decision he knows he’ll always regret, he presses his lips to hers.

Ladybug hesitates before pressing close to him, sliding her hands down to his hips and holding him close.

Adrien feels a flash of recognition at the needy press of her fingers, remembers a split second of her holding him just as close and keeping him there with a gravity he’s only ever felt from her, remembers their lips molding together like their lives depended on it.

He hears a soft gag from Plagg across the room, and prays Ladybug ignores it.

The kiss turns from needy to desperate, chaste to sinful with the slip of her tongue against his lip, and then he’s tugging her lip into his mouth and it spirals down from there.

He hates himself for the soft whimper he feels muffled in his mouth.

Ladybug is the one to pull back, to take a deep breath messily, and Adrien knows he’s gone too far, knows he’s messed up.

No matter what she says next, he won’t forgive himself for the kiss.

“Am I that obvious?” She whispers.

His heart pauses.

“What?”

“How did you know I cared so much?” She presses a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth, and he sighs softly at the touch.

“Am I that pathetic, staring at you all the time?” Another kiss, and his face starts to heat up in embarrassment and confusion.

“Do you know who I am?”

He kisses her forehead to pause the words coming out of her mouth. “I don’t.”

She sighs in relief, fingers tightening in his shirt. “Did you know we know each other?”

He freezes, and the urge to tell her the truth is so strong that he almost can’t fight it.

-

Marinette knew she shouldn’t have told him that. He was still looking at her like she was everything, and the longer she stayed the more Tikki whispered to her, telling her to go home and stop thinking about him and not to do this to herself. He wasn’t Chat Noir. She loved him, but he wasn’t her partner, she didn’t know him as well as she knew Chat.

Marinette, for the first time in her life, admitted to herself that she didn’t know him.

“I should go.” She repeats, and his face falls.

“Ladybug…” he whispers, and she curls her fingers around his hips.

“This isn’t a comic book.” She clears her throat to try and get the words out better. “Or a superhero movie. Things won’t always work out, I don’t know if I can protect you.”

“You don’t have to-“ She cuts him off with another soft, quick kiss.

“Don’t be the Gwen to my Spiderman, the Lois Lane to my Superman. Okay? I won’t risk losing you.”

Adrien is looking down like he has a million things to say to her, but she pulls back slowly, letting his hand fall from her face and letting her hands pull off of his hips, the shirt wrinkled where she’d been gripping it.

“Be safe, Adrien, and remember to run the other way when you see me swinging.” She climbs out of the window and starts running.

She shouldn’t have been there, but the moment would have to be enough.

-

It took no thought at all to call for Plagg to transform him, and the moment the claws were secured he was following his lady, legs pumping and baton out.

She wouldn’t risk losing Adrien.

Was she choosing Chat over Adrien?

Why was this so difficult? Why did his heart slip up to the back of his mouth and beat so heavily there?

What was he supposed to do?

He finds Ladybug leaning against a chimney with her head in her hands and her small shoulders shaking.

He’s struck, again, by how much smaller she is. He knows how strong she is, remembers her picking him up and tossing him at akuma, and he remembers picking her up and carrying her around the city.

He puts his hands on her shoulders, can feel the bones shaking and feel how hurt she is.

“Chat, g-go away.” She sobs out. “N-not a good t-time.”

He pulls her into his chest easily, and it’s his fault she’s crying like this. What’s he doing here?

“I have you.” He says softly, letting her lead.

He always lets her lead.

“Why is it so hard? Why can’t I tell him?” She whimpers.

“Tell him what?” He asks, trying not to sound too prying but still trying to help.

“Who I am. I’ve loved him for so long…”

His heart stutters.

“But he doesn’t even know who I am.”

“Shh, shh,” Adrien presses his face into her hair. “Shh. I have you. It’s okay. I’m sure he does.”

“No, he doesn’t.” She shakes her head. “He doesn’t and he never will because- because I _can’t_ and because he’s perfect-“

“Ladybug,” He interrupts, not wanting to hear her sob about him. He’d expected to get his heart broken tonight, but he hadn’t expected it to happen because of her heartbreak… from him.

“What, Chat?” She pulls back to look up at him, and her face under her mask is blotchy and red and the tears are messily dripping down her face.

“He’d be an idiot not to love you back.” He says softly.

“You don’t know who I’m talking about. He could have anyone, he has this whole life ahead of him, but I’m just, I’m just,”

He hugs her closer.

“I’m just Marinette.”

The beat stretches into an eternity.

“What?” He whispers, and she starts crying harder into his chest.

“I’m just a baker’s daughter, and I’m just an art student, and I want to love you back but I can’t because I’m too stuck on him- he’s perfect, Chat, he’s perfect, but I don’t know him at all. He’s an angel and you’re my partner, and I don’t know what to do!”

He pulls back slowly, eyes wide behind his mask. “Marinette?” He asks. “You’re Marinette… Dupain-Cheng?”

She sniffles. “Yeah, how did you know?”

He feels a laugh bubbling up, and he does, hugging her again.

“You’ve sat behind me for two years, you’re one of my best friends.” He breathes out. “But don’t you ever dare call yourself ‘just’ anything ever again, my lady.”

She pulls back to squint at him. “What?”

He lets the transformation slip and grabs her hands.

“It’s me. Adrien.”

She doesn’t reply. The moment stretches longer.

“My lady, I’m sorry I kissed you. I couldn’t help myself, I wanted to make you smile again, and it was so selfish of me but-“

She lunges forwards, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt and kissing him. He can feel her transformation dissolve as well, the magic tickling any part of him that’s exposed.

She winds her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, taking everything he was offering and giving it back to him in the same breath.

Adrien decides then and there that he doesn’t mind not being able to breathe.


End file.
